


Scamp

by musiclover51593



Series: Poetry [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclover51593/pseuds/musiclover51593





	Scamp

I’ve never said goodbye before;  
Always, “see you again.”  
I miss you today a little more,   
But I’ll never see you again.   
A fluffy, crazy burst of joy,  
Mischief, and “protection,”  
My good little boy  
And constant companion,  
Rest easy now, my friend.


End file.
